kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.
Information Summary: The episode starts with Numbuhs 2-5 being attacked by the notorious Delightful Children From Down The Lane. But once again, they are defeated when Nigel shows up and defeats them. Father - appearing for the first time - is disappointed, but gives his children once more chance, giving the kids "The Really Really Destructive Machine" at their request. They return to the Treehouse, and after a long, destructive battle, transform Numbuh 1 into an adult (using the device from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.). Numbuh 1 must therefore leave the KND, because he is too old to be in it, and becomes an ice cream man. The story skips ahead to a month later. The KND's clothing are in tatters. Numbuh 5 is the new leader, and she decides with encouragement from the rest of the team to go defeat the DCFDTL, get the agifying ray from them and change Nigel back to normal. Sector V even meets Numbuh 1 as a ice cream driver, but he refuses to give any of the kids ice cream, much to their disappointment. The team goes to visit the Delightfuls, and manage to steal the device - but the Delightfuls refuse to give it up, and they struggle over the ray, turning into teens, babies, and even seniors. The battle ends with Numbuh 1 coming in, simply asking for the agifying ray. The Delightfuls are incredulous until he points out that he is now an adult, and therefore, they must obey him. The Delightfuls reluctantly hand over the remote just as Father comes in, congratulating Nigel on "tricking a bunch of kids." Father than unleashes his demonic fire powers on Nigel. Mr. Uno and the Sector V agents fight back, finally overcoming him with a barrage of Nigel's ice cream. Nigel is turned back to normal, and the team leaves. Due to the attack from The Really Really Destructive Machine, however, the Treehouse is in ruins. Numbuh 1, however, is not worried, as it's going to be a long time before they grow up. The end credits show the Treehouse being rebuilt. *Operative Debuts: none *Villain Debuts: Father *Ally Debuts: Grown-up Numbuh 1 *Starring: Sector V *Cameos: None *Locations: Treehouse, Delightful mansion *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: Really Really Destructive Machine, Agifying machine Trivia/Goofs *This is the fifth Numbuh One episode. *This is the first appearence of Father, the KND's biggest enemy, who was only mentioned before in Operations C.A.N.N.O.N. and Z.O.O.. His next episode is Operation T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., but he also appears in Operations S.U.P.P.O.R.T., M.O.V.I.E., K.I.S.S., T.R.I.P. and A.F.L.O.A.T. between the two episodes as the chief of spies, ninjas and the Delightful Children. *If the hamsters live in the treehouse, what happened to them if the DCFDTL destroyed the treehouse? (It is possible they also inhabit the Uno house, and were there when the treehouse was destroyed.) *This is the season 1 finale. *This the first episode that has rain in it. Episode Links Operation: GROW-UP part 1 (download) Operation: GROW-UP part 2 (download) G.R.O.W.-U.P.